She Was a Skater Girl
by SassySaviorSwag
Summary: Regina finds old pictures of Emma. Cute little fluff piece because JMo is so cute in Grind.


This fic is based on the adorableness that is little JMo in Grind. Regina finds out about Emma's skater girl phase.

Regina was cleaning up around the house as she usually did on Saturday afternoons. She had sent Emma to go grocery shopping with Henry which would certainly lead to them eating nothing but Fruity Pebbles and doughnuts for dinner the rest of the week.

"Honey we're home!" was screamed up the stairs by her blonde wife and it scared Regina. She jumped in surprise and knocked an old shoe box off the top shelf of the closet. The contents of the box spilled all over the floor and she realized it was filled with Emma's things. There were old movie stubs. There was an old report card, filled with not very good grades. She turned it over and it stated, _Miss Swan is incredibly bright but fails to attend class and apply herself. She would be an A student if she worked harder. _

Regina rolled her eyes. If that teacher only knew how hard Emma works at her job as sheriff she would eat those words.She shuffled through some more pieces of paper when she came to a group of photos bundled together by a hair tie. Just like Emma, improvise when you don't have what you need.

Regina flicked through the pictures of an about 16 year old Emma. In one Emma had her arm wrapped around the neck of a man with about 4 piercings in his face, her tongue sticking out making a rock on sign. In another she had on a backwards baseball cap on the back of another man with blonde hair smiling widely. In another she was on the top of a vert ramp, skateboard under her foot with a bright green helmet on her head staring straight ahead. But the last one was Regina's favorite. Emma was smiling at someone off camera, she was wearing a baseball cap, a tshirt and a flannel overtop. Regina thought Emma looked adorable in her skater girl days. She wished Emma would have told her about them. Regina did her best to resist Emma when she came to town and utterly failed but she knew that if 16 year old Regina would have met 16 year old Emma Swan she would have been a goner.

"Babe? Where are you?" she heard Emma call as she ascended the stairs.

Regina stuffed everything back into the box and put it back, stuffing the skater pictures in the back of her slacks. She would ask Emma about them later when they were alone.

"In here darling" Regina said and walked out of the closet.

Emma laughed and said "What are you doing in the closet?" Then she grinned mischievously.

Regina laughed at Emma's joke and took her hands in hers. "Just cleaning up a bit" Regina said and planted a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma hummed in appreciation.

"Just let me get something from the bed room and I'll be down to finish dinner" Regina said and walked into their bedroom. She placed the pictures in her bed side table and would talk to her wife about it later.

They ate their dinner as normal. With Henry chattering about his day at school and any other adventure that tickled his fancy.

But Emma took notice in the way Regina was acting. She kept looking at Emma and smiling. Not her normal smile, this smile was mischievous and Emma knew there was something Regina wanted to talk about but didn't want to in front of Henry.

Emma wracked her brain, trying to think of anything that she could have possibly done today that could have pissed Regina off, but she came up with nothing. So she just kept staring at her peas and listened to Henry talk, thinking up multiple ways of getting herself out of the doghouse.

Regina took notice to Emma's changed demeanor and didn't understand what caused the blonde to become so sad. The last thing she wanted was to see her wife sad.

When dinner was over both women cleaned up and watched TV with Henry in silence; each not knowing what was going on with the other, which was very strange for them. They were always on the same page.

When Henry was finally tucked into bed the two women retired to their bedroom. In unison both women said in worried tones "What's wrong?"

They both laughed.

Emma started. "Did I do something wrong because you like didn't look at me all night and when you did it was a weird look." Emma said and gave Regina the most adorable pout the brunette had ever seen.

"Oooh baby" Regina said and walked over to Emma and cupped her face. "You didn't do anything wrong at all." Regina said, feeling really bad for making Emma feel that way.

"Then what's going on?" Emma said and turned her face to kiss Regina's palm.

Regina laughed and walked over to the bedside table and pulled out the pictures of Emma.

"I found these in the hall closet today" Regina said and handed them to Emma.

"Ah!" Emma exclaimed. "I didn't know where I had put these." She said and looked at the pictures in wonder. "What do these have to do with anything?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about how adorable you look in these pictures and every time I would look at you tonight my mind went back to you as a sexy skater girl" Regina said and sat herself behind Emma on their bed, wrapping her arms and legs around Emma from behind and placing her chin on Emma's shoulder.

Emma ran her hand up Regina's calf on her lap.

"This was both a really good and really bad time in my life" Emma said so quietly that Regina could barely hear her.

"It was a good time because I made some really awesome friends in that time and I learned to skateboard. I even got sponsored to skate but, I did a lot of drugs. I drank a lot and skipped a lot of school. It got so bad my foster family threw me out" Emma said and wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. "It just felt like I was trash to them anyways cause they didn't want me in the first place but that just kind of solidified it. No one ever wanted me" she said in a small voice.

"Until now" Regina said and Emma looked over to her. "You're all I want Emma; you and Henry. I've never wanted anything more than I want you" Regina said and swung herself around so she was straddling Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer to press their foreheads together.

"Well you got me babe" Emma said. "I'm yours."

"And I am yours" Regina said and gave her a kiss that made Emma's head swim.

"Thanks" Emma said and ran her hands up and down Regina's thighs.

"You know how you can repay me?" Regina said and giggled to break up the tension from Emma's confession.

"What?" Emma said and raised her eyebrow.

"You can show me and our son some tricks tomorrow" Regina said and pushed Emma back on the mattress.

Emma laughed and pulled Regina to her and kissed her. The kiss quickly heated up, both women fighting for dominance.

"I can show you some tricks right now" Emma said and grinned at Regina.

"I bet you can baby" Regina said as her laughter filled the bedroom.

The next day Emma went into town and bought a skateboard for Henry and one for herself and indulged Regina in her skater girl fantasy for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
